


don't fear of me, friend

by MyDestinyIsWritten



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Miscommunication, i swear someone help me tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDestinyIsWritten/pseuds/MyDestinyIsWritten
Summary: basically how I think Jay and Cole first meeting went
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker
Kudos: 10





	don't fear of me, friend

“Whoa! This is where we’re staying” Jay marveled at the training equipment and obstacle course in the courtyard.

The old man nodded, “Yes, welcome to my monastery”

The training course in the courtyard looked kind of harsh but growing up in a junkyard and having it as your playground made him a lot more agile so it couldn’t be too bad,but the swords lying around didn’t look too fun..wait.

“Is there someone else living here?” he questioned

“Yes, I recruited another elemental master to train with you, hopefully more will join too.”

“Cool, cool” Jay nodded, kicking at a scythe, he wondered how many were there. He hoped there weren’t too many other people. Being social was  _ not _ one of his talents, another perk of growing up in a junkyard in the middle of nowhere.

Jay had a few friends when he was younger when he and his parents would occasionally travel into the city. They started taking him when he was around 7, before that they would leave him at the junkyard on his lonesome. He was fine with that though, he didn’t know what to expect from Ninjago city. It was probably just loud with people crowding the streets.

The city was fun though once he started going. There was that one kid- what was his name again? Jake? Yeah Jake, and his older sister Miko. They were cool. Their dad ran one of the shops that his mom liked going to, full of old trinkets and stuff. They were alright to hang out with, they would take him to the alley in the back to show him their drones and toys, one time they even let him keep one.

He thought he was pretty good with them, even if every time he saw them he held his tongue a lot just in case he made any mistakes.

If this sensei was going to bring in a bunch of people in, Jay would probably just leave, not that he was really planning to stay too long anyways.

He mostly only came with the dude because he seemed strange and Jay needed something in his life to distract him. None of his inventions had been working lately and that was oh so stressful. His parents were concerned about him- he could see that much - but he didn’t know what to do about it.

This was just a break for a while while he sorted through his head, being a ninja would just be a side thing. It’d be a cool thing he could say when he met people, he could imagine it. “Yup i’m a ninja and an inventor, pretty cool, right?” That’d be a fun tool to use in a conversation.

“Is he here,” he paused, “right now?” he said talking about the other person.

“Indeed, he should be in bed”

That made sense, it was pretty dark, but Jay always stayed up a little later than most so he didn’t feel tired.

“You should get to bed too” Jay looked up at the man, “You can meet him in the morning, now let me show you your room”

He led Jay through the double doors in front to a hallway with a bunch of other doors lined up. Through one of them a faint light was peeking through. That was probably where the other person was. His room was one door away from that one and Jay wondered if the person knew that he was here.

He bid farewell to his sensei(is that what he should call him?) and entered the room. It was pretty simple which Jay appreciated, he probably would have felt bad if it was all outdone since he would be leaving sooner or later. He put out some of his stuff and sat on the mat, turning the lamp on, and pulled out a notebook. He went over some of the new ideas for his wings(which was his most recent project).

He sat for about an hour and was debating whether he should go to bed when there was a low humming sound. He stopped scratching his pencil on the page and stretched out, as if that would help him hear better. He waited and…concentrated, trying to hear it again. It was singing? It was pretty good from what he could tell, it sounded like an old tune he had heard once on the radio. It was a soft one with sweet melodies and notes.

Jay would have gone on like that but, of course, he dropped his notebook which gave a soft thud as it hit the wood. The singing immediately stopped and Jay silently scolded himself. With false hope, he waited for it to start again. It didn’t.

He hadn’t realized how nice it was, it calmed down the nerves he didn’t know he had. Once he realized the moment was over, he laid down and went to sleep.

He woke up because of the sound of footsteps walking through the hall. He stumbled out the door looking for the bathroom to get ready.

He hadn’t really thought about what clothes to bring since coming here was kind of a hasty decision, so he chose a t-shirt and sweatpants. He grimaced at how awkward he looked in the mirror and stepped out, looking for the kitchen.

By sheer luck, he quickly found it. The guy from last night - at least, he was pretty sure - was there and he spoke before Jay had the chance.

“I’m not really good at cooking but we have some frozen waffles, you’ll just have to heat them” he said, turning around.

“Oh um thanks” he paused, “I-I’m Jay”

(Still) mystery person nodded, “Cole”

He tried to make small talk which failed. Cole only answered with one or two words and blunt answers which didn’t leave a lot of room for talk.

He sat at the table with the now heated up waffles and watched Cole begin to walk out with only a glass of water.

“Wait! Don’t you want some?” he said, gesturing to the waffles.

Cole’s brows furrowed, “I’m not hungry” then he added, “You can come outside for some stretches when you’re done” and left

_ What was his issue,  _ Jay thought, he seemed cold and annoyed.

He hadn’t done anything wrong, at least he didn’t think so.

He ate the waffles even though his appetite was gone and downed a glass of milk before finding his way outside.

Sensei Wu led them through the stretches which Jay failed horribly at, much to his surprise, and let them do their own thing for a while.

It passed pretty fast and they stopped for a break a while later. They sipped water on the stairs of the monastery and eventually Cole hadn’t acknowledged his presence at  _ all _ , he’d even looked  _ frustrated _ with him a few times??

He faces Cole, “Why are you acting like this? I didn’t do  _ anything _ to you” Yup, Jay was angry.

“I’m not  _ acting  _ like anything! Maybe I’m just like that” Cole snarls, he doesn’t mean to be angry at Jay but he doesn't have any patience at the moment. Not for Jay, not for this stupid ninja training, and not for himself, either. The one person he wishes was here, isn’t. She never will again, either. His mom is  _ dead _ ,  _ gone. _

“Well, then you’re a rude person” they’re both standing now, facing each other, shoulders squared.

“Maybe I just don’t like talking,” Cole’s voice is dangerously low.

“Okay that’s fine, but you don’t have to be a douchebag!”

“I’m  _ not _ ” Cole grits and he should probably apologize, but who does this guy think he  _ is? _

Jay storms off, forget this, he’s not leaving later. He’s leaving right now. He knows he was being nosy but he had  _ hoped _ this would be a fun experience, not a complete mess. He wanted to relax and forget about everything, he  _ needed _ a break. This obviously wasn’t it.

He got lost trying to find his room, he stalked through the halls wanting to just  _ scream _ . Frustratingly, he slides down to the floor in what he thinks is the living room. Holding his head in his hands, Jay drops his head to the ground, groaning. He has a headache worse than usual and he doesn’t know if it’s that eating him up or the fact that he made a terrible impression with Cole.

He slowly stands to move his moping to the couch and who does he see on the couch? Well the answer is the very man who dragged him here, sipping tea. Burying his anger he speaks, “Hey, look, this was an awesome opportunity and all, but it’s not really for me. You’ve got the wrong guy so I’m going home” however, as he turns to leave, “Sit with me Jay”

He wants to decline, he really does, but he feels compelled too, so he sits.

“I take it you and Cole got off on the wrong foot”

“Something like that” he turns his head away

Sensei hands him a cup of tea, and he politely sips it. It’s an immediate relief to his headache. Against his will, his shoulders slump and he sighs at the feeling.

“Thank you”

Sensei smiles, “Of course, so you and Cole?”

Jay sighs, “I don’t really think I’m on his nice list”

“Cole has been closed off since I met him, however, I do not believe he was like this before”

“Then what happened?” Honestly right now, Jay wants answers and sleep.

“Not my secret to tell” Sensei sips at his tea

“I’m still leaving” Jay says

“I will not stop you”

Jay wasn’t expecting that, “Good”

“But if you leave, it will be very hard to forget. Do not make an ally, an enemy”

Jay walks out.

Meanwhile, Cole is using the punching bags as a stress toy, which is very unfortunate for the bag. Cole has been doing this a lot recently, when things got too much the first thing he went to was the punching. Something about it was incredibly pleasing and hitting the bag unless his knuckles felt raw was a feeling that he needed.

Cole wasn’t an emotional person, no, he preferred physical stuff not emotional, which was why punching bags were perfect.

He would have gone home, but seeing his dad was the last thing he wanted to do, even worse than… whatever was going on right now.

When Jay wakes up it’s the middle of the night. With a displeasing look he realizes he’s out of water. He could have waited till morning, but his throat would have a riot. With a groan he rose out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He felt so exhausted he wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out on the way there.

He’s not surprised, per se,when he sees Cole sipping water at the table. Of course this would happen to him, Jay likes to blame it on his cursed luck.

He grabbed a glass and sat at the table across the table from Cole.

Neither boy looked at the other.

Jay felt obligated to have the first word, “I’m sorry”, he didn’t know why he was sorry but it felt good to break the silence “, it was your business, so I shouldn’t have pried. I’ve been really stressed lately and you kind of just made it worse..” he backtracked, “I don’t blame you though so it’s fine, it just kinda...hurt? I’m not that good with people… but that’s not an excuse!” his words weren’t coming out fast enough, “Sorry” he looked down on his lap.

“I’m sorry too, I treated you like trash which you didn’t deserve at all. I was a horrible friend” he paused, “Are we friends?”

Jay gave a tired smile, “Sure”

There was silence until Jay said, “I heard you singing last night”

Cole’s face flushed, “Oh, sorry”

“Don’t be, it was nice” he wondered if he should be telling Cole this, sure they apologized but they still barely knew each other “,it actually helped a lot” he whispered, “thanks for that”

“My mom used to sing it to me” 

“Used to?”

“She died. That’s my excuse that doesn’t really count as an excuse” he gave a bitter chuckle.

“I’m sorry, if something happened to my parents I don’t know what I’d do” he admitted, “What about your dad?”

“He doesn’t really know I’m here, I kind of ran away”

Jay raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just…when she died he acted like everything was fine and he just went on with everyone like Mom didn’t even  _ matter _ , I was mad so here I am.”

“Oh, well you know if you ever want to stay at my parents place it’s open for you, we live in a junkyard though, fair warning” Jay joked.

“That’s..cool” Cole smiled

“Do you want to play some video games? I saw some in the game room” Jay offered

“It’s pretty late…” Cole trailed off, looking out the window at the moon.

“Or early, depending on how you look at it” 

“Fine” Cole caved.

They played video games for an hour (Cole actually wasn’t that bad) talking about random subjects before Jay realized something.

“My parents don’t know I’m here” his parents wouldn’t worry, sometimes he stayed overnight in Ninjago city if he didn’t want to go all the way back home, but he wants to stay here...longer than one night. 

Jay had an idea, “What if I write my parents a letter and you write your dad a letter?”

Cole looked uncomfortable with that but agreed, they each wrote theirs using some of Jay’s spare notebook paper.

“Want to read each other’s” Jay suggested once they finished

“No thanks, it’s fine” Cole declined

“Ok, we can send them later,” Jay stood up “after I get some more sleep”

Cole yawned in retaliation, “Sure”

He’d stay, but only because he needed another chance and a new start.


End file.
